Stolen Memories! A Bond Revived
by RoseSleuth
Summary: Hisaye's only memories were of the Arcadia Movement, until she ran into Yusei. Ever since then, memories started coming back to her. Had she been forced to forget a wonderful friendship? Based on WC 2010: Reverse of Arcadia. R&R *I've updated chapter 3.*
1. Chapter 1

_Help me…someone please help me!_

I let out a gasp and jolted upright, only to feel someone grab my shoulder. It was Sayer.

"You OK?" he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine, sir." He didn't seem convinced, but nodded.

"Seria," he called to the woman at the computer. "Take her back to her room."

"Yes, sir," the woman bowed as Sayer left the lab.

My name is Hisaye. I'm a duelist from the Arcadia Movement in New Domino City. This may sound weird to you, but I have no memories of my past before I came to the Movement. That's why I go along with whatever Sayer says. Upon meeting him, I had someone to turn to.

Anyway, Seria took me back to my room where Okita and Liquid were waiting. They were cool guys, and I liked them pretty well.

"Hey, Hisaye," Liquid came over to me. "How'd your session with Sayer go?" I shrugged.

"Ok, I guess." I pushed the scream for help I'd heard out of my mind. I must've been hearing things.

"That's good to hear," Okita joined us now. "We'll be getting our orders from Sayer any moment now."

As if on cue, the door opened and Sayer entered with Akiza.

"Everyone, our next operation is to be held at the Fortune Cup."

Ah. That figured. Akiza had been invited to compete in the Fortune Cup, so it was only common sense that we would stake out the place.

Oh, I should explain. Akiza Izinski is a Psychic Duelist that has really strong abilities. Only problem is, she has difficulty controlling them, and sometimes ends up hurting people. That's why she came here, or at least that's what I gathered from what she told me. I like Akiza. She has a good heart, and I can see it in her.

"All right, you three, head to the event hall. I'll meet up with you after Akiza's duel is finished." Sayer and Akiza left the room, and Okita, Liquid and I headed off to the event hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is Okita? He's taking forever!"

Liquid and I were standing in the Fortune Cup event hall waiting room, waiting impatiently for Okita to show up. It was about ten more minutes before he came running up to us, breathless.

"I apologize for my lateness, but Akiza just lost!"

I was floored. Akiza lost?

"But we need her for this plan! Now what?" Liquid demanded.

"We go home," Sayer walked up to us. "The plan is on hold. Let's go back to HQ."

"Um, you all go ahead. There's something I want to check out." Sayer looked at me for a moment, and then nodded.

"OK. But don't take too long." He and the others walked off, and I turned my attention to the monitor on the wall. The championship duel had just concluded.

"We have a new king! Yusei Fuuudddoooo!" The announcer boomed.

Yusei Fudo? Why did that name sound so familiar to me? My head started to hurt as visions started flashing through my head.

_"We did it, Yusei!"_

_ "Yeah, it was a breeze for us, huh? I mean, we're good friends after all!"_

Clutching at my head, I slowly made my way back to the Arcadia Movement HQ, my mind focused on one question.

What was that vision?


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow! What a ride!" I took off my helmet and slipped off the Duel Runner. For some reason, riding a Duel Runner came so easy to me. I guessed I was just a natural born rider, or so I told Liquid as we made our way back to HQ.

"You were awesome on that Runner, Hisaye! You don't ride like a newbie at all!" Liquid exclaimed. I shrugged, still panting from adrenaline.

"I guess I'm just a natural born rider."

"Well, you're lucky you didn't fall off, like I did," Liquid grumbled.

"Oh, come on. You just need to practice. Practice makes perfect!" Liquid perked up at that, and we continued back to HQ. That's when all the craziness started.

"Hisaye! Is that you!" I turned at the voice. Standing there was a boy that looked a little older than me. He had black hair, indigo eyes, and a shocked expression.

My head immediately started spinning as soon as my eyes fell on him. I…I _knew _him! He looked so familiar to me! Liquid turned to me and asked if I was OK. At least I think he did. My head was spinning so much I didn't hear him.

Sayer came running up to us out of nowhere, and glared at the boy.

"Well, if it isn't Yusei Fudo! How about you stay out of my business?"

_Yusei Fudo? _I knew that name! I groaned and clutched at my head as another flashback came to me.

_"Hey, Hisaye! I finished tuning up your Duel Runner for you!" Yusei called. I grinned._

_"Thanks, Yusei!" I chirped, hugging him._

_"Come on, Hisaye, let's ride!" Crow called._

_"Ha! I'll race ya Crow!" I shouted back._

_"Hey, Hisaye! What's up?" Kalin greeted me._

_"Hey there Kalin!" I shouted with a wave._

My head shot up with a gasp, my eyes wide. The pieces of my past were all starting to come together, but they were still fuzzy. I had forgotten...or had been forced to forget!

"Hisaye! Are you OK!" I heard Yusei shout. Sayer snarled at Yusei to leave, and Liquid started walking me back toward HQ.

"N-no..." I muttered, shrugging him off. Liquid looked at me, utterly confused.

"But Hisaye, you really need to go back and rest!" he insisted. I shook my head, but the action made me even dizzier, and I stumbled.

_No! I can't black out now! I need..to tell...Yusei..._

"Yusei..." I groaned. Sayer and Yusei stared at me with wide eyes. I looked straight at Yusei with pleading eyes.

"Yusei...please...help me...brainwashing..." But that was all I could get out before I crumpled to the ground. The last thing I heard before I lost consiousness was Yusei screaming my name.

_"HISAYE!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wh-what just happened? Where am I?_

"So the brainwashing is wearing off, Seria?"

_Brainwashing?!_

"Yes, sir. It appears that the subject experienced a great shock related to a past event."

_Yusei! It had to be when I ran into Yusei! I knew he looked familiar! But…who exactly is he to me?_

"Yusei Fudo…! Time and time again, he keeps getting in my way! If he gets any closer to Hisaye, she might be able to break free! If that happens, things could get very messy!"

_I knew it! He's been controlling me all this time! What is this Arcadia Movement about?!_

Just then, another memory came to me.

* * *

_I started to walk towards the slum to find Yusei when a man stopped me. He had oddly styled auburn hair, blue-green eyes, and judging by the way he was dressed, he was probably from the City. I eyed him warily, ready to fight if I had to._

_"What's with that look?" he asked. "You Sattelite folks aren't very trusting, are you?_

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?"_

_"I'm Sayer from the Arcadia Movement. I'd like to talk to you for a moment."_

_"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. And not to be rude, but I don't really think I can trust you."_

_He studied me for a moment, his expression cold. "I see…in that case, I'll just have to take you by force!" He held up a card: Brain Control. At once, searing, mind-numbing pain ripped through me. I let out a howl as my memories seemed to burn away._

_"Ps-Psychic Duelist!" I groaned._

_"You're quite insightful, but unfortunately, it's too late!" I fought against the pain desperately, screaming out the one name I tried desperately to remember._

_"YUSEI!" Sayer just laughed wickedly._

_"Scream all you want, your precious brother can't save you! So stop trying to resist! You are mine!"_

_"W-why are you doing this! Why!"_

_"Why do you think! Your power!"_

_"I-I don't know what…"_

_"Don't play stupid with me! I know about your connection to the Spirit World!"_

_"H-how did you…y-you were eavesdropping on me and Crow!"_

_"You're quite smart for a brat. Too bad it's too late now!"_

_"NOOOOOO!" But it was too late. I crumpled to the ground and everything went black._

* * *

"Y-Yusei's…my brother!" I jolted upright, but fell back again, I was so dizzy.

"Sir! The subject is awake!"

"Good! Increase the output of the brainwashing!"

"But her life signs are too weak! It's dangerous!"

"To a certain extent, I'm not worried about the danger!" That gave me chills. But that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

The first thing that greeted me when I woke up was a myriad of bird calls. I looked around to see that I was in a forest. A forest? I turned my head to stare into the face of a white lion! I let out a yelp and backed up quickly.

"No need to be afraid, child. I will not harm you. I am Regulus." The lion came closer. Gentleness seemed to radiate from his every pore, and an aura of kindness surrounded him. "What is your name, my dear?"

"H-Hisaye…" I managed to stammer.

"Well, Hisaye, I understand that you're being held captive in a place known as the Arcadia Movement."

"Yes! I need to escape! I have to get back to my brother…"

"Fear not, child. A familiar face will be waiting to help you escape. And now, Hisaye, it is time for you to return. Do not give up hope, my dear…"

I bolted upright. What greeted me were the beige walls of an Arcadia Movement holding cell.

"Oh, man. How am I going to get out of here?!" As if in answer, the door opened. And standing there was none other than…

"Seria!"

She put a finger to her lips, gesturing for silence.

"Listen, Hisaye," she whispered. "Sayer won't be so keen on delaying your brainwashing next time. You need to get out of here. Now. I'll cover for you as long as I can."

"Thanks, Seria. I won't forget this."

"No problem. Now go on. Go see your brother…" I took off running down the hall. I was at the corner when I heard footsteps. I jerked to a stop.

_Who is that? Oh, man, if it's Sayer, I'm in big trouble! _Forcing myself to move, I ran around the corner, and rushed the stranger, slamming into them.

"OOOF!" The stranger let out a grunt as we both crashed to the floor. The voice was familiar. I looked up and found myself staring into the eyes of…

_"Yusei?!" _He stared at me like he was seeing a ghost.

"H-Hisaye?! You're OK!" I stared at him for a long time, wanting to say something, but I couldn't find the words. I only found my voice when he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey, bro…" I said softly, feeling the tears come.

"Hisaye…you had everyone worried when you disappeared like that…why are you here, of all places?"

"I was…brainwashed…"

"B-Brainwashed?! Why?!"

"Well…"

"Oh, my. What a touching reunion." My skin crawled as I heard the voice I hoped to never hear again. Sayer!

"It seems that my little friend has managed to escape and meet up with her brother. But your little escape flight ends here!" He turned towards the hall. "You two! I'll leave them to you!" Two others walked in. Two people I knew.

"Okita? Liquid? What's wrong with you two?!" Sayer laughed.

"I just treated them with a new, more potent form of brainwashing. I'm using them as guinea pigs for this new regiment that I'll use on you, my dear." He walked away. I stiffened with rage. Sayer was using Okita and Liquid to psych me out! I wasn't going to let him get away with this!

"Anyone who opposes Master Sayer must be eliminated. Now let us duel!" Liquid said harshly. I looked at Yusei with anguish.

"What do I do Yusei? I don't have my deck with me!" Yusei cracked a smile and removed something from his pocket. My deck!

"Itsuki found this the day you disappeared. I've been holding onto it for you." He placed the deck into my hand. I felt the spirits of my cards leap in happiness that they were back in my hands. I turned back to Yusei, smiling.

"Shall we, bro?"

"Right. Let's go!"

_Liquid… Okita… I promise, I'll break you free!_

"DUEL!"


	5. Chapter 5

"H-Hisaye! What's going on? Why were we…" Liquid stammered. I breathed a sigh of relief. They were back to normal!

"You guys were being controlled by Sayer," Yusei said softly.

"We were being controlled!" Okita exclaimed, astonished.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm glad you two are OK." Liquid and Okita stared at me for a long time. Finally Okita broke the silence.

"Listen, Hisaye. Sayer really doesn't want to let you go without a fight. You two need to get out of here, and fast."

"Yeah, he's right," Liquid broke in. "We'll cover for you."

I nodded, the tears starting to flow again. "Make sure you guys get yourselves out of here too." At that, Yusei and I took off running. I slid to a stop once we came to the elevator.

"Oh man!" I groaned. "I forgot, this elevator is electronically locked! We need a key to open it!" Yusei cracked a smile.

"No worries," he said, holding up a card key. I gaped at him.

"W-where did you get that?" I demanded.

"My friend Blister made it," Yusei explained, sliding the card key into the electronic lock. There was a soft _ping, _and the elevator doors slid open. Yusei and I rushed in and I pressed the button. The doors slid shut, and we started going down. I leaned against the wall with a sigh. Yusei and I had a lot to talk about when we were out of here. But before I could dwell on that, the doors opened again, and Yusei pulled me out of the elevator.

_"You! _And I thought I had the both of you taken care of!" We turned and I almost groaned with annoyance. It was Sayer. Honestly, didn't the guy know when to give up? Obviously not, since he stepped closer to us.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with you two myself." Sayer glared at me. "Once your pesky brother is out of the way, I'll wipe your mind clean of any thoughts of escaping again!"

"Don't count on it!" I snarled, activating my Duel Disk. "I'll defeat you, and I'll make you pay for forcing me to forget my friends, and my brother!"

"DUEL!" we shouted in unison.

_SAYER: PSYCHIC SYNDICATE vs. HISAYE FUDO: SHADOW'S JUDGMENT_

"I'll go first!" Sayer growled. "I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode!"

**Psychic Snail: 1900/1200**

"I end my turn," Sayer said.

"My turn!" I said. "I activate Call of the Mummy! Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster and I control no monsters, I can special summon a monster from my hand! I summon Doomcaliber Knight!"

**Doomcaliber Knight: 1900/1800**

"And now I normal summon Witch of the Black Rose!"

**Witch of the Black Rose: 1700/ 1200**

"I'm tuning my Doomcaliber Knight with my Witch of the Black Rose!" I declared. My two monsters jumped into the air, and my Witch of the Black Rose vanished, leaving rings in its place, surrounding my Doomcaliber Knight.

"Rising from the shadows, a guardian emerges! Dark hero, fight for freedom! SYNCHRO SUMMON!" I yelled as my ace monster began to take form. "Arise from the abyss, DARK END DRAGON!"

**Dark End Dragon: 2600/2100**

Sayer looked shocked at how quickly I had managed to bring out my ace dragon.

"I'm not done yet!" I shouted. "I activate Brain Control! By paying 800 Life Points, I get control of your Psychic Snail!" Psychic Snail moved to my side of the field.

"Now get ready for this! I activate Megamorph! When my Life points are lower than my opponent's, my monster's attack power is doubled!"

"No way!" Sayer exclaimed.

"Yes way!"

**Dark End Dragon: 5200/2100**

"Guess what, Sayer? You're done! Dark End Dragon, wipe him out with Shadow's Judgment!

Dark End Dragon roared and charged up. In a flash of dark purple, Sayer's Life Point counter scrolled to zero.

"All right, Hisaye!" Yusei cheered. "A win in one hit!"

_VICTORY: HISAYE FUDO: SHADOW'S JUDGMENT_

"I...I never expected you to have this much power..." Sayer gasped. "Then you leave me no choice. Violence is not my policy, but you've forced my hand!" He activated Hinotama, and a large fireball manifested out of nowhere and shot straight toward us! Dark End Dragon roared, and I felt my card spirits scream in rage. A white flash blinded me; I heard Sayer scream, and when we could see again, Sayer was lying on the floor, unconscious. My card spirits had deflected his attack back at him!

"Thank you, everyone," I whispered. Dark End Dragon vanished back into my deck, and Yusei and I ran past Sayer and out of the Arcadia building.

Free...I was finally free!


	6. Chapter 6

"Rising from the shadows, a guardian emerges! Dark hero, fight for freedom! SYNCHRO SUMMON!" I yelled as my ace monster began to take form. "Arise from the abyss, DARK END DRAGON!"

It had been way too long since I had tag dueled with Yusei. And it seemed like our victory was sealed. Yusei with his Stardust Dragon, and me with my Dark End Dragon, oh yeah, we looked pretty intimidating. Or so we gathered from the shaking of our opponents.

"Stardust Dragon! Cosmic Flare!" Yusei shouted.

"Dark End Dragon! Shadow Judgment!" I yelled. Both dragons charged up, and in a flash of blue and dark purple, that was it. We had won.

"Agh!" the two guys yelled. "They're too good! I knew we should've left them alone!" They took off running. I let out a sigh. Satellite had been as harsh as it was when I had left, but I was still glad to be back. Coincidentally, the noise from the duel had dragged out Crow from his hut.

"Hey! What's goin' on out here?" Crow noticed Yusei first. "Yusei! It's been a while, buddy!" Then he noticed me.

"Oh! Hey! Is that you, Hisaye?" He stared at me in shock and happiness.

"Hey, Crow," I said with a smile.

"Where've ya been, Hisaye? I've been worried sick! First Kalin gets caught, then you go missing, I didn't know what was goin' on!"

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Yusei, noticing my discomfort, answered for me.

"Hisaye was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Arcadia Movement," he said slowly. Crow looked furious.

"No way! Looks like we gotta go take care of some business then!" he growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Crow, don't be stupid!" I said quickly. "I know what those guys are capable of! If they catch you…" I shuddered. "…It won't be pretty!"

"She's right, Crow," Yusei said. "We just have to drop it." Crow looked from me to Yusei, and then let out a sigh of defeat.

"OK," he said. "So. What are you gonna do now that you're back here?"

"I want to go to the hideout," I said. "It's been a while since I've seen it."

"OK, let's go." The three of us walked to the hideout, and while we were standing around, recalling memories of our days as the Enforcers, a voice we never thought we'd hear again interrupted us.

"Yusei, Crow, Hisaye. Been a while, hasn't it?" We all turned and gasped when we saw who had spoken.

_"Kalin?"_


	7. Chapter 7

"Kalin? Is that really you?" I cried, running forward. "But…but I heard that you…" Kalin laughed, a cold, chilling laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, I'm back, Hisaye! I'm back to take care of my unfinished business with Yusei!"

"Back from the dead?" Yusei exclaimed. "But then that means…!"

"Yusei, I'm not here for a rosy reunion," Kalin said. "I'm here as a Dark Signer to declare war on you! And I also haven't forgotten what you did to me either."

"You're wrong!" Yusei cried. "Please listen! I was trying to…"

"I don't want to hear your lies Yusei!" Kalin snapped. "Besides, I don't want to waste any time. At sunset today, the King of the Underworld will rise again. Then all will be lost! Hahaha!" Kalin didn't wait for a response, he just walked away. I shuddered. What had happened to Kalin? I didn't know what those Dark Signers did to him, but they were going to pay for it! Yusei was silent for a moment.

"…I have to go. I have to settle things with Kalin." He walked off.

"Wait Yusei! I'll go with you!" Crow shouted, running after him. I started to follow them, but someone called from behind me.

"My Lady…" I turned and gasped. Standing behind me was a monster in my deck!

"Vampire Lord?" I cried. "So…I really can see card spirits…" Vampire Lord bowed deeply.

"My Lady, We were all so happy when we were back in your hands. I'm so glad you've regained your senses."

"Vampire Lord, since you've appeared to me, it means something's wrong. What is it?" Vampire Lord straightened, his voice becoming serious.

"My Lady, the Spirit World is in terrible danger. An evil force has taken over, and seeks to use it for their own evil purposes. You must go and free the trapped spirits!"

"But Vampire Lord, I don't think I can do that alone!"

"You won't have to, My Lady. There is another like you. Her name is Luna. She will be waiting for you when you enter the Spirit World. And we will all be there with you too." I looked at him for a long time, and then nodded.

"OK, let's go." I took a steadying breath, and soon found myself traveling to the Spirit World.


End file.
